A Little Bit Of Halloween Antics
by Pricat
Summary: Sneaker and her cousins are very excited for Halloween along with all the tricks and treats including surprises from a certain phantom


"Sweet, it's October, meaning Halloween is coming, our favourite holiday, plus maybe Livy my vampire frog of a cousin might visit!" Sneaker said, making her more excited.

It was indeed October, but Halloween was coming up which was Sneaker's favourite holiday, and loved it involved mischief, which fitted her and her infamous father, plus deciding to dress up as a vampire frog like her cousin, Livy who was actually a vampire froglet which Sneaker thought awesome just like Deadly and his son Jareth.

"Sneaker, breakfast is ready, and then we're going to the pumpkin patch, remember?" she heard her dad say.

She was surfing down the banister, landing on her webbed feet running into the kitchen, already excited about Halloween which was two and a half weeks away, which Constantine knew she was excited for along with himself and Deadly as it involved mischief Pkus had made pumpkin shaped pancakes which Sneaker approved of.

"Yeah,it's going to be epic, you know?" Sneaker told him, making him agree, plus he was going to get Halloween decorations at the store, making Sneaker more excited, making the master thief chuckle at her excitement, hoping Kermit would not ruin her fun like how he almost upset Deadly, just for decorating his way, which had looked awesome, even the kids had agreed.

After breakfast, they were leaving the house, but going to the pumpkin patch, making Sneaker very excited, because this was her favourite time of year, so was not letting anything mess it up, or ruin her fun on Halloween night so at the pumpkin patch, she picked out a big one, but was going to paint it, since she was pretty good at art, making her cousins curious, along with her dad.

"Yeah knowing her, it's going to be awesome." Jareth said, making Sneaker's cheeks go pink.

After she and her dad got home, she was already working on the Jack o lantern, since being at the pumpkin patch and seeing Halloween stuff had given the chubby female tadpole inspiration plus she thought her vampire frog cousin Livy was awesome, so already painting after carving out the eyes, nose and mouth of the pumpkin.

Constantine was impressed seeing his little thief had decorated it lijeca Mexican skull, grinning, knowing that Deadly had been telling her and the other kids about that, making Sneaker grin at her dad being impressed, knowing Halloween was coming up.

* * *

Ten days later, it was Halloween morning, so Sneaker was up way before het alarm clock normally woke up, because she was excited about it because it was her favourite holiday, but torn about going to school in her costume or waiting until later to put it on, plus she was going to wear white make up to look pale, like a vampire or a vampire frog, just like her cousin Livy, deciding to wait until later to put her costume on, humming to herself doing some art stuff.

Later after her dad woke up, she went downstairs, as he was making pancakes, so she was helping him because she liked cooking, and baking, so Constantine knew that she was excited for tonight being out with her cousins and having fun, Pkus going to the Halloween party at the studio, so knew that tonight would be very fun, seeing her eat up.

After Sneaker left with her cousins for school, he was going to hang out with Dudley and Deadly at Starbuck's, seeing Deadly studying a map, making the master thief grin, guessing that he was planning for tonight seeing Dudley nod.

"Yep, he's very excited for tonight, just like your little thief." Dudley said to him.

"Yeah, she's very excited about tonight, but at school with her cousins." Constantine told him.

They nodded as they were talking about things, but hanging out and cracking jokes, knowing tonight would be epic, plus Dudley knew that his brother's phantom friends would be joining him, in pulling antics on Halowern night seeing Constantine nod knowing Sneaker and her cousins were used to Deadly's tricks on Halloween.

"Even though we are, not everybody is." Dudley told him.

"Stay out of this, Dudley!" Deadly snapped.

"Calm down, alright?" Dudley replied to him.

"I'm not gonna light up, alright?" Deadly replied.

Later that early evening at the house, Sneaker was getting ready, putting on her vampire costume, plus adding the make up knowing her cousins were going to be surprised, when they saw making aConstantine chuckle along with Nadya, hearing the doorbell as it was the other kids wondering where Sneaker was, seeing her dressed as a vampire frog making Sora jump a little.

"Ready to go, and have some awesome fun?" Yoko asked seeing Sneaker nod leaving the house, plus the streets were lit up by Jack o lanterns seeing other kids in costumes plus Sneaker and her cousins could hear mischievous laughter, seeing Deadly's phantom friends pulling tricks, making them giggle at this.

"I bet Deadly told them, to get him candy, since he's probably driving our foljs nuts, at the studio." Zeus told them.

"Oh he's around, as I can sense him, but he promised uncle Dudley, to not get too carried away." Jareth told them..

They were getting lots of candy, making them happy, going to the studio, seeing things were awesome, guessing that Deadly had a hand in things without Kermit knowing, because he would try to tone things down despite risking pranks from Deadly and his phantom friends, having fun plus after a while, going to their hideout in the studio, telling stories, plus staying up late.

The next morning, they were pretty sleepy from staying up, which their parents got hoping they would recover for going back to school in a few days, letting them be, and were cleaning up the studio after the party, and later the kids were playing with some of the decorations and playing monsters, making Deadly chuckle, because it was cute.


End file.
